


Croctale

by font-awesome (Crazycow)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, Multi, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Sans Makes Puns, Sans being a cute, Sans is extremely ooc, im so sorry megan, it's 4 am god help me, shortest on shot in existance, this is my first time writing in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycow/pseuds/font-awesome
Summary: Croctale: An au in which Sans has an unhealthy obsession with crocs, and you hate every minute of it.Or so you thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little AU that a couple of friends and I came up with~ 
> 
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rubyruaboo
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________

 You couldn't believe what was about to happen. You were standing right outside of the store with your skeleton boyfriend, who had been quivering with excitement sense you agreed to coming to this goddamn place.

  
 The monsters, who had come to the surface a year ago, turned out to have good intentions, abiding by the rules and staying near the moment while the authorities sorted out the situation. The king and queen, unsurprisingly, had no education in human laws, which only made conversation more difficult.

  
 Meanwhile, you had met Sans through your anime-loving friend Alphys, who had gotten a job at your college not long after the barrier broke. One day, while enjoying lunch together, Sans appeared in her office, saying he was there to help Alphys with one of her current projects. At first, he merely cracked a few puns, too busy focusing on the project to talk.

 Though, as time went by, you slowly got to know each other, and his attention turned to you. He spent more time looking at you, glancing your way every few minutes, or taking a break just to talk with you. Eventually (you assume after Alphys chewed him out for being more of a distraction then helpful) he gathered up the nerve to ask you out, which you happily complied. From there, you met the rest of the gang. You mad quick friends of Frisk, the determined kid who helped set the monsters free. Coincidentally, they were also the reason you were at this dumb store in the first place. During a movie night, they had shown Frisk the one thing you hated most.  
  
_Crocs._  
  
 He loved them. So much, in fact, that he woke you up at four in the morning the following day, begging you to take him store to get some of his own.

  
 So here you were at the exact time for them to open on a Sunday morning, planning to spend the day fulfilling your boyfriend's dream of buying the plastic, overpriced shoe.

Your attention was focused back on him when you hear a small squeal, an a bony hand grabs yours.

  
"c'mon, babe. i don't want there to be a line." You let out a small sigh as he pulls you inside.

  
He was lucky he was so damn cute.

  
 When you enter, a store clerk smiles at you, leaning down to shake Sans's hand. By now, the community was used to the monsters. You were glad that you had such an accepting community.

  
 "Hey there, young man! Looking for some fancy shoes today?" You stifle a giggle as the employee mistakes your boyfriend as a child. It was a common occurrence, and you had almost gotten used to it. However, Sans didn't seem to mind, flashing a wide smile.

  
"yeah. you really gotta put your _sole_ into finding the right pair."

As he winks, you couldn't help but smile. Turning to look around the store, you saw a variety of colorful shoes, all neatly organized on the wall.  You had to admit, the display was nice. Sans flashes by you, too excited to look at one shoe for too long before going to the next. Seeing your boyfriend light up over this, you had to wonder just how little they had in the Underground.

  
" babe. oh my stars. they have _accessories_." You walk over to him, looking through the rows of silly, attachable buttons. Finally, he picks one out. To your horror, you realize what it was.

  
" Really, Sans? Minions?" You cross your arms. There was no way he was getting away with this.

  
" but  ______, look how cute they are! one is even a scientist! i need these." He looks up at you, his eyes full of want.

  
You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose.  How could you deny the puppy dog eyes?

" Fine. You can get them, but I'm not letting you wear them in public." You cringe slightly at the mental image.

"thanks, babe. you're not going tibia disappointed"

" Oh my god, just hurry up so we can leave." You say, with a playful glint in your eyes.

" what? don't tell me you gotta bone to pick with crocs?" You giggle and grab his hand, leading him back over to the shoe section.

" Okay, just pick a color and we can-"

  
" pink."

  
" You've got to be fucking kidding me." Your mouth opening slightly in disbelief.

  
" nope. all serious." He stands on his toes, reaching for the smallest size as you shook your head.

  
Your annoyance quickly turned into laughter as he posed in the mirror, taking selfies on his phone. You joined him, both of you making silly faces as he scrolled through the filters. You looked at him in confusion.

  
" what? i gotta make the shoes first impression look great" He answered, pressing send on app. Soon, everyone would know your boyfriend had a love for crocs. He turned to you, shoving his phone in his pocket.

  
" these are the shoes, babe. i can feel it in my _sole_."

  
" You made the joke already!" You smiled, playfully throwing the accessories at him. He laughed, opening his arms and bringing you into a tight embrace. A sudden serious energy enveloped around you.

  
" thank you. really. i haven't had this much fun in a long time. we didn't have much in the underground, but there's so much here. so many colors and new things, i can't wait to try it all with you." He looked into your eyes as he finished, his mouth meeting yours as you melted into a sweet kiss.

  
A sudden clap of thunder broke the tender moment, the rain just starting to pour.

  
" let's get out of here. as much as you light up my life, i don't want to be struck by lightning." You pout at him, crossing your arms mockingly before going up to pay.

  
Against your defiance, he wears them out. Your unsure of why until you walk outside. As the rain soaks the both of you, you hear a faint farting sound coming from the shoes. You take one glance at Sans, before you both start laughing hysterically.  
  
He was right, you weren't disappointed.


End file.
